


Red prints

by baekhanjuseyo



Series: Shibari [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhanjuseyo/pseuds/baekhanjuseyo
Summary: Baekhyun comes without permission and Kris punishes him.





	Red prints

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he forced himself to stay still. His arousal was standing straight and hard between his legs and he ached to just grab his cock and do something. He couldn’t quite believe how the simple idea of shibari could turn him on so much. It was starting to become ridiculous. 

Since the first time Kris tied him up like a doll and fucked him fast and steady, the couple had been more adventurous. Kris actively took online classes – Baekhyun had laugh when he learned that it was actually possible to take classes on a BDSM technique – to improve his skills and learn new tricks. It wasn’t rare for the younger one to come home from work only to find his lover waiting for him with meters of ropes in his hands. Baekhyun indulged him every time.

It explained why Baekhyun was standing naked in his living room, leather collar wrapped tightly around his throat. Kris sat a few feet away, untangling a dark purple rope patiently. His eyes never left Baekhyun’s one, never even flickered down. Part of Baekhyun was amazed that his lover’s dexterity but the bigger part of him wanted Kris to look at what he was doing so that he could do it faster. 

When Kris finally stood up and walked towards him, Baekhyun twitched and almost, almost, screamed.

“Impatient little thing, are you?” Kris murmured in that deep voice of his and Baekhyun nodded. He would agree to every single thing Kris would say if it would mean being tied up and fucked. 

“Please, daddy,” Baekhyun said, looking up to Kris’ face. 

Kris chuckled, caressing Baekhyun’s left cheek with the back of his hand. Baekhyun leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. 

“Cross your hands behind your back,” Kris said suddenly and Baekhyun obeyed. His body was thrumming with excitation. Once Baekhyun was in the correct position, Kris started his work. He used the first set of ropes to wind up Baekhyun’s upper torso, right across his nipples. He made sure to make tiny little knots right where Baekhyun’s nubs were so that when Baekhyun breathed, the knots would brush against his nipples. A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine. 

The second set of ropes served to immobilize his arms. Kris wrapped it around his wrists, tying them together. With the left over, he connected the two ropes together by winding the rope around Baekhyun’s wrists around the one around his torso. Baekhyun experimentally tried to move his arms, without success. The final set of ropes, knotted with the one around his torso, found its way to the ceiling, making him stand on his tiptoes. Baekhyun fidgeted around trying to find a comfortable and stable position. 

A mouth on his cock interrupted rapidly his research. Baekhyun moaned loudly as Kris took his dick further in his throat. He wanted to fuck Kris’ face, to urge him to suck him faster, but he couldn’t. It was a struggle only to stay close enough to Kris’ face for his lover to be able to suck him off. Baekhyun was so aroused he was afraid he would come too soon and blow his load into Kris’ mouth with having the permission to do so.

“Please, daddy, please let me come, please,” he begged loudly but Kris, obviously, denied him the pleasure to come. The older one kept sucking him and Baekhyun, unable to control it any further, came hard in Kris’ mouth. 

Baekhyun blushed as Kris swallowed everything. He could see that Kris, even if he broke his order, wasn’t that angry. He actually looked quite happy about the whole situation and Baekhyun understood at that moment that he walked – well more came – straight into Kris’ trap.

“Did I say you could come?” Kris asked as he rose to his feet. Baekhyun shook his head, still trying to balance his weight on his toes and panic started to control his limbs. He was in for a punishment, he was sure of it. 

Baekhyun was surprised as he felt the ropes suspending him from the ceiling loosen their grip on his body. He fell rather abruptly on the ground, unable to keep his balance with his arms tied in his back. Kris grabbed a hold on his hair and put him up, causing Baekhyun to cry in pain. 

“Bend over,” Kris ordered, pushing against the ropes around Baekhyun’s torso. The motion made the knots rub on Baekhyun’s nipples and he moaned. The discarded rope found its place in the hole in Baekhyun’s collar and around his arms. Kris tied it up to the ceiling again, keeping Baekhyun bend at the waste over nothing. Kris kicked his feet apart, spreading him open.

Baekhyun closed his eyes at the submissive position he was in. His cock was hard again, incredibly so, and he wiggled a little bit – as much as the ropes around his torso let him – trying to bring Kris’s attention to his neglected hole. Baekhyun could hear Kris chuckle behind him and it was the only warning he got before a hard blow was delivered to his left cheek.

“I want you to count them out loud,” Kris murmured and, in the deafening silence of the apartment, his voice ran clear. “It’ll get worse if you miss one.”

Baekhyun nodded weakly, the rope against his collar not allowing him a lot of leverage. He swallowed in hopes of wetting his parched throat. The last thing he needed was his voice to crack. The air shift slightly and another hard blow landed on his ass, hard. 

“One!,” Baekhyun screamed, voice hoarse. The biting of the hit was sharp and he couldn’t help but wince in pain. It was more than clear that Kris wasn’t hitting him with his bare hands, it wouldn’t had been that painful. Baekhyun was still debating between a crop and a belt when the second blow came down.

“Two! Three! Four! Five!”

The hits fell in a strangely melodic rhythm, two slow hits followed by three more heavy and rapid blow. Soon enough Baekhyun was crying, tears streaming down his face and wetting his lips, but his voice stayed strong and unwavering. His ass hurt like hell and he was pretty sure it was a glaring shade of red. Kris was silent behind him, not even letting out something as small as a grunt when he delivered a particularly vicious hit on the junction of Baekhyun’s ass and thigh. Baekhyun wished he would talk though, wished Kris would tell him how good of a boy he was for taking the beating without protesting. He craved to hear the proudness in Kris’ voice while he praised him. But Kris said nothing.

After forty hits, the painful bit of the crop (it took about twenty hits before Baekhyun could clearly say that Kris wasn’t using a belt) stopped and was replaced by the gentleness of Kris’ hands. Softly, with practice gestures and a carefulness tinted by affection, Kris caressed Baekhyun’s abused skin, smoothing the pain into a more dull sensation that Baekhyun learned to crave. The latter moaned loudly at the touch, cock still hard and heavy between his legs.

“Good job, baby,” Kris whispered in Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun could feel the heat of Kris’ body on his back but it wasn’t enough. He wanted this heat closer to him, in him. 

Kris’ hands travelled up his body, coming to rest on the ropes around his torso. Baekhyun stopped breathing for a moment, thinking that Kris was going to release him. He didn’t want that, even if he struggled to feel his hands in the moment. Without the ropes, it meant that it was all over and Baekhyun wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly. 

“Please, please,” he murmured, voice no louder than a simple breath, but he couldn’t find the strength to speak. His throat was burning and his tongue was heavy in his mouth and he realized blandly that he was most probably dehydrated. 

Baekhyun didn’t have time to dwell on the thought much. In a simple movement of the wrist, Kris detached the rope linking Baekhyun to the ceiling. The latter fell on the floor rather harshly, knees first than shoulders. His arms were still tied behind his back so he had no chance to stop his fall with his hands. His face planted on the ground, cheek pressed tightly on the hard floor. Baekhyun blushed at the submissive position he was in: on his knees with his body bent like that, Kris could see his asshole clearly. 

Baekhyun almost came when the first finger breached his entrance. He sobbed loudly, but he had no tears left to cry. For once, Kris didn’t take his time prepping him, going from one to three fingers in a span of three minutes. It burned, to be stretch so wide so rapidly, but Baekhyun didn’t voice his concerns. He was too deep in his feverish search for a release, too far gone to even care. If anything, the pain was turning him on even more. 

“Please, please, I’m ready, please,” Baekhyun breathed. 

“Are you sure?” Kris asked, concerned. He worked his belt and pants open quickly before pushing Baekhyun’s thighs open more widely. 

Baekhyun nodded, not sure if he still had the voice to show his agreement out loud. Turned out he did have it, according to the deafening scream he let out at Kris’ first thrust. A shudder ran down his spin as Kris took a hold of his bounded arms and fucked into him with long and precise thrust. The rope around his torso rubbed pleasantly against his nipples and Kris’ cock was hitting his prostate just right and Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t last long.

It took only a couple of thrusts and a particularly hard hit of Kris’ hands on his ass for Baekhyun to come on the floor. His vision whitened, his whole body disappearing in the intense pleasure of his release. When he came to, Baekhyun noticed that his arms were free of their restrains, lying limply by his sides. He also noticed that what he was lying on was softer than the hard wood floor he had been fucked against. 

“Drink,” Kris said to his right, holding a glass of water in front of Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun took it gratefully and all but gulped it down. 

“Thank you.” His voice was husky, something Baekhyun had expected. His body was pleasantly buzzed and heavy, a dull pain resonating in his arms and his ass. At least the water helped calming the burning in his throat and he now felt like he could breathe without losing a part of his vocal cords. 

“Rest well,” Kris said, combing his hand in Baekhyun’s hair. “I will need you up and ready to go soon.”

“Why?,” Baekhyun asked, eyes already heavy with sleep. He snuggled farther into the sheets, pressing his face in the pillow underneath his head. “Aren’t you satisfied yet?”

“I’ll tell you when you wake up.” Baekhyun wanted to protest, but Kris pressed a kiss to his lips, then another and another one until Baekhyun, lips red and shiny with saliva, fell asleep to the thought that whatever Kris had in store for him, he could take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I also welcome constructive criticism.  
> You can find me at @baekhan_juseyo on Twitter and at @baekhan-juseyo on Tumblr


End file.
